Gym with Edward
by ix3Kiwi
Summary: When Bella said she and Edward had all the classes together in New Moon, I instantly thought of Gys. This is a short story of Bella and Edward having Gym together.


I walked out of the girl's changeroom with what dignity I could manage, a doomed expression on my face. Everywhere I looked, people were staring at me and whispering. Well, I couldn't blame them. My gym talents were wide known.

Something cold and hard grabbed my hand.

" Dont worry, I'm here " a beautiful and soothing voice said.

I just winced and tightened my hand in his in response.

The sound of a whistle filled the air.

" Alright, everyone get a partner. Badminton, 2 VS. 2 ", coach Clapp ordered.

Badminton. Excellent.

" Bella ", Edward sighed, he must have read the panic in my eyes. " Do you really think I'd let a shuttlecock hurt you ? "

" It's not me I'm worried about " I murmured as the coach handed me a racket.

" Me, racket, badminton. Are you sure that's safe ? " .

He just rolled his eyes and began to trace soothing circles in my palm.

Another whistle was heard, and the first match began.

_DUN DUN DUN DUN._

I imagined flames popping up.

I watched matches after matches being played with a horror that grew bigger within each match.

" Edward ? " My voice shook as I struggled to pronounce his name clearly.

" Yes ? " he answered, kissing my forehead.

" If I don't get out of this alive, please know that I love you. No matter what ".

" Ha.. ha.. Very funny, Bella " He said and snorted.

The coach blew the whistle sharply, startling me and made me jump.

" Cullen and Swan, your turn " he said roughly.

I stumbled to my feet and followed Edward to our side of the badminton field, thankfully that we were on the same team.

Suddenly his head snapped up and met my panic filled eyes, the corner of his mouth curled up into a that crooked smile of his.

" Just play along ", he said.

" Huh ? "

" Just play along, Bella ".

I pretended to understand and nodded.

We started with the server, and because I was too much of a klutz, Edward servered.

" You can have the honor ", I said as I gladly handed him the shuttlecock.

He smirked confidentially, threw the shuttlecock up in the air, lifted his racket and hit it.

The shuttlecock flew over the net, and the other team smacked it back over.

I stared at it horror-stricken, it was coming my way. I was unable to move and stared as it came closer and closer.

" Bella, you can do it ", I heard Edward encouraged me.

I let out a wince of frustration, but lifted my racket and prepared to hit it.

As the shuttlecock flew close enough, I smacked it. Or tried to, but missed.

But to my surprise it changed direction and flew over the net, landing on the ground on the other side.

" 1-0 to the red team ! " coach Clapp announced.

The other team was too shocked to move, it made me unconscious.

I couldn't be that bad in gym, could I ?

But beyond the unconsciousness, I was confused. I was pretty sure I had missed the shuttlecock.

Understanding began to fill me as I watched Edward's too-innocent expression.

But surprisingly, I didn't mind, I grinned at him as we slapped a high-five.

So it was this he had meant.

_Just play along._

Okay, I could do that.

The rest of the match was actually fun, I just played along and pretended to play pro.

I was impressed by his speed, too fast for human eyes.

Whenever the shuttlecock was coming my way, Edward blurted to my side in less than a second, smacked it over the net, ran back to his position and pretended to be proud of me for getting it over.

No one seemed to notice.

We were leading and everything seemed to go pretty well.

Until the coach insisted that Edward couldn't serve every time.

I swallowed hard and prepared myself.

Edward nodded and gave me the double thumbs up.

I inhaled deeply. Well, better get this over as soon as possible, can't drag it forever.

I threw the shuttlecock up in the air and lifted my racket. But right when I was going to smack it, the racket slipped and hit my head.

" OWW ! " I whined in and threw my head back in pain.

I regretted it instantly as the shuttlecock landed in my eye left.

I stumbled around blindly and fenced with my arms.

Laughter filled the silence.

Something cold wrapped around me. Edward pulled me into his chest and tried to comfort me.

" Shh, shh, Bella. Relax ", he said.

I tried to open my eyes, but only managed to open the right one.

His voice was sympathic, but his eyes gave him away.

He was having fun.

" Maybe we should go sit down, I don't think you'll be able to play the rest of the match " , he said.

I glared at him, one eyed, but nodded in agreement.

" Now, if Bella is done playing a clown and seeking attention, I suggest the next team to prepare for their match "the coach said.

I blushed furiously as the coach spoke, but beyond the embarrasment, there was also annoyance and rage.

" Edward ? " I asked, the anger made it hard to control my voice.

" Yes, love ? "

" Would your family be very mad if you slipped with your vegetarian habit ? "

He look puzzled. " Not mad. Disappointed, I suppose. Why ? "

" Well, if you ever felt for slipping; please, let me choose the lucky victim "

He snicked, " got someone special in mind ? "

" Oh yes ", I said as I gave the coach an ugly look.


End file.
